Hope & The Reveal
by ThePandoraRose
Summary: Two shot fic-lets I wrote a while ago (So a small detail or two has been dunked, but still fun) Rey Solo centric Hope - What did Maz and Han talk about in TFA after Maz asked who the girl was The Reveal - If Rey is Luke's niece how would he tell her... maybe it will happen like this in Episode 8
1. Hope (TFA Fill In)

_Hope_

"Who's the girl?" Maz said suspiciously

"She found the droid on Jakku," Han said very matter-a fact, but Maz felt he was hiding something.

"Jakku?" Maz knew she and Han knew that place well - a battlefront form the past.

"And the Falcon..." he grumbled.

"Han...?" Maz knew there was more and waited, thinking her silence would coax the truth out of him.

Han took a moment before speaking. "And her name is Rey," he said begrudgingly.

"Your daughter has returned to you, Han!" Maz said with a joyous calmness.

"My daughter is _dead_ \- Ben killed her..." he said pointly - it was too painful to speak of her.

"Kylo Ren killed your daughter and the Jedi - not your son. If he did at all."

"I don't believe that," Han said bitingly.

"You mean you CAN'T believe that."

Han got visibly angry. " _Listen,_ I've believed enough of this world I never asked to be a part of and it took my children from me and it took - "

"Leia from you."

"No one took Leia from me - but ME, Maz." He jabbed a finger toward his chest.

"Go home, Han - the turmoil within you can only be healed by fighting together . Not running away."

"Well, running away is what I do best," he said said self referentially.

"But you always come back. You need to _believe._ You need to go back. Fight for your family, Han. Believe it in again."

"I'm done believing - it only got me heartbreak. It only - It only understands that my son is gone. He was born with too much of his grandfather in him - maybe a little too much of me. Maybe what they say is true - maybe Leia should have never had a kid with a ...a - scoundrel like me. "

"Han, don't do this to yourself."

"It's too late - already have." His eyes widen in a joking manner. " You can't help me,Maz," he said gruffly.

"That's true, Han, you can only help yourself."

"So, you're not gotta help me get the droid to Leia?"

"I never said that, did I? I just think you should be by my side when I do it."

"I think finding Luke will give her some ... peace. I'm just a reminder of him - of what he did."

Maz nodded her head in understanding and patted Han's hand.

"What's that? So you hear that?"

"No."

"Where's the girl?"

"I don't know - she seems to want to go her back to Jakku. "

"I know where she is."


	2. The Reveal (Episode VII)

The Reveal: Episode VII

He took hold of the emotional girl's forearms and looked at her with all the compassion in the world - her eyes so full of woe it was a wonder the tears had not fallen down her cheeks. Still she pulled away from the man she had learned to care for: Luke Skywalker, her teacher, her friend.

"I know you're my father!" she screamed, the storm around them making it hard to hear.

"I'm not your father, Rey, I wish I was…" Luke spoke back to her with a calm voice, yet still reaching to be heard by her.

"You don't have to lie to me, anymore…" A smile came to her face for a moment. "I saw you! I saw you in the force vision. I saw your face. You were there. It's why the saber called to me, it all makes sense now. "

"Rey, I know this is hard for you to understand, and I'm sorry I kept this from you." Rey tried to pull away from Luke as the tears ran down her face. "I knew your father, Rey, loved your father and he loved you with so much of his heart - you must believe me."

"Loved?" She sucked in her emotion and two heavy breaths.

"I'm not your father, Rey, but we are blood." His face filled with the pain of telling her like this, but he had to. "You're my niece, Rey."

"Leia…" The name came out of her like a fright.

"She's your mother, Rey. She thinks you're dead. But part of her must have felt you - must have felt it. And that's why she sent you to me. "

"But then that means..." She sucked in the weight she felt in her chest. "That means…" She couldn't say it. "Han… Han.. was my father?"

"Yes." He smiled through his tears. "You were the pride of his heart, Rey."

Rey bent over in pain and fell to her knees in the mud. The man she had only known for less than a day, had bonded with, and killed by the monster she was training to fight, was the father she had longed for.

Luke knelt down next to her. "He named you, Rey. The light of his life. His nickname for you."

Rey was breathing heavy and Luke struggled for her to take his gaze so she would look at him.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Rey lifted her head and looked into Luke's blue hurt eyes.

"I didn't want this pain to take over you - lead you into the dark side - and kill Kylo out of revenge."

"Kylo!? You mean Ben!? My brother. You're telling me that monster is my brother! Who nearly killed me and Finn, destroyed an entire planetary system and killed our… killed our…" She couldn't say it. She stood and used her arm to wipe away the tears.

"Kylo Ren did that, not your brother."

"They're the same person!"

"They aren't," Luke almost scowled at her. "Once Ben went over to the dark side he ceased being your parent's son, your brother and my nephew. He was no longer the boy we loved."

"You loved. I never knew him! I don't remember him. And now I'm suppose to defeat him. My own brother. After he murdered our father in front of me. I don't know if can bear that kind of responsibility, Luke.

"I know what's that like, believe me. I do." He took a step closer to Rey and she stepped back putting her hand up.

"I understand if you need time to digest this."

She nodded her head.

"We should get out of the rain, please. Come inside, Rey."

She nodded her head no and sucked in her tears. She took a breath. "Han named me? Rey's a nickname?" She took a breath and sucked in the burning in her chest. "What's my real name?"

"Breha Organa-Solo."

Hearing her name for the first time send a shiver up her spine and she knew it was true. It struck of familiarity, yet seemed foreign to her at the same time.

"I can't, Luke. I can't finish what you started. I'm sorry I didn't know my brother. I'm sorry I didn't know him when he was good, when he was with you, because I have no connection to him, I don't feel that connection I feel with you and Leia and that I had with Han. I see him only as a murderer of lives and people and I am sickened to think I have his blood running through my veins. I can't do it. I don't think I can confront him and not want to kill him on the spot. And I don't want to be that person, Luke. I don't want to do it. And I don't think there is anyway you can make me want it." She began to walk backwards a few steps. "I won't finish this for you. I'm sorry. This isn't my fight to finish." It pained her to tell her mentor, a man she felt so close if had had revealed he was he uncle or no.

"He left you on Jakku."

"What?"

"Think about it? Who else would have done that."

"Noo. Nooo."

"Your vision was correct, Rey, you were here with me that night. You weren't suppose to be here and then you were gone. We couldn't feel you anymore so when Ben said he… when Ben said he killed you."

"You just called him Ben."

"When Kylo said he killed you, we believed it. How could a boy kill his own sister, but look at you. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his own sister. There is light left in him. And you're the one to bring it - bring it back out in him. Only you can be our only hope. The universe's only hope."

He put his hand out to Rey and waited for her to answer, to take his hand. Before she could say yes, Luke knew it would be her answer. And he smiled. For the first time in years - Luke Skywalker smiled.


End file.
